fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bryan (Police Acadamy)
Bryan is a poacher from the Police Acadamy Series and it's spin off the Nursing School series. He is a native to the orange archipaelago and he uses Pokémon as weapons and nothing else, he hunts them for money and has his own league of Poachers around the islands. Pokémon Nidoqueen First appearing as a Nidorina in Nursing School: The story of Joy she was one of Bryan's main Pokémon used. She later appeared as a Nidorina again as one of Bryan's karts in Police Acadamy: Racer X she had finally evolved into a Nidoqueen in Nursing School: Island Breeze where she was used to restrain Lostelle as opposed to battling. Nidoking First appearing as a Nidorino in Nursing School: The story of Joy he was Bryan's other main Pokémon and his strongest Pokémon. He later appeared as Bryan's other kart in Police Acadamy: Racer X. As of Nursing School: Island Breeze he had evolved into a Nidoking and is one of the three Pokémon he uses to battle. Golem Golem first appeared as a bike in Police Acadamy: Racer X where he was a Graveller however he was not seen as an actual Pokémon until Nursing School: Island Breeze. It is believed that this is the same Pokémon as his bike because it is from the same evolutionary family. He is one of the three Pokémon Bryan uses in battle. Rhyperior Rhyperior also made her first appearance as a bike in Police Acadamy: Racer X where she was a Rhydon. She wasn't seen as an actual Pokémon until Nursing School: Island Breeze like Golem. It is again believed that this is the same Pokémon as the one the bike is based off as it is from the same evolutionary family. She knocks Misty into the water at the start of the final battle and is then used as one of the three Pokémon Bryan uses. Police Acadamy Series Racing Series Racer X Bryan made his first playable appearance in Police Acadamy: Racer X where he was a secret heavy weight character that could only be used once unlocked. His karts were Nidorino and Nidorina and his bikes were Graveller and Rhydon. Nursing School The Story of Joy Bryan made his debut appearance as a bumbling poacher in Nursing School: The story of Joy where he was trying to poach the animals on Pinkan island only to be stopped by Joy and her friends. He then kidnapped Captain Hansel in an attempt to get back at Joy however he was once again defeated by the young girl and her friends. Island Breeze Bryan was much darker and more evil in Nursing School: Island Breeze where he was no longer bumbling and comical he was now a full fledged villain who was going to resurrect a whole swarm of Gyarmadon by forcing a whole flock of Magikarp to evolve to Gyardos and then forcing the Gyardos to evolve into Gyarmadon. With this fleet he was going to take over the world. In Island Breeze it was shown that he was the head of the organisation of Poachers and he had many "Head Poachers" similar to administrators of Team Rocket which he used in various operations. He was once again defeated by Joy. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Police Acadamy Category:Males